Living With
by Mare Miriamme
Summary: Engelse titel, Nederlands verhaal. Het verhaal gaat over een zevenentwintig jarige heks, Phoebe. Veel kan ik er natuurlijk niet over verklappen, maar Sirius komt er ook in voor. Gewoon lezen dus! :
1. Chapter 1

Living with

Schichtig keek het donkere figuur om zich heen. Het was een gevaarlijke buurt, met name 's avonds.

Ze trok de mantel nog wat verder over haar blonde haren heen, zodat alleen de contouren van haar gezicht zichtbaar waren. Ongeduldig stond ze te wachten op de persoon waarmee ze afgesproken had.

Juist toen ze zich begon af te vragen of hij wel kwam opdagen, sloeg een onbekend figuur de hoek om. _Ah eindelijk_.

Zijn sluwe manier van lopen verraad dat hij zich alweer met duistere zaakjes bemoeide. En ze vroeg zich af of ze hier wel goed aan deed. _Wat moest ze anders? Dit was een buitenkansje! Maar wel illegaal.. En dat knaagde._

Inmiddels naderde het sluwe figuur met rasse schreden en voor dat ze het wist hadden de twee personen iets uitgewisseld. _Nu is er geen weg terug._

Het koude staal van een sleutel drukte in haar hand, terwijl het voorwerp in de mannenhand snel in zijn zak verdween. Tevreden wreef hij met zijn handen in elkaar en verdween in het duister.

Zo snel als de man ook weer was verdwenen, verdween ook haar twijfel. Het maakte plaats voor nieuwsgierigheid.

Ze zette zichzelf in beweging en binnen een paar minuten bereikte ze haar bestemming. Grimboudplein 12.

Zoals haar verteld werd tikte ze één keer met haar toverstok op de stenen muur tussen de huizen 11 en 13.

De –ergens- beangstigende stilte in de straat maakte plaats voor het geluid van verschuivende bakstenen, dat alleen zij kon horen.

Het maakte een enorm kabaal en ze vroeg zich af of het geen argwaan wekte.

Toen de bakstenen op de juiste plaats lagen keerde de stilte in de straat weer terug. Vol verbazing keek ze naar het huis was zojuist verschenen was.

Brandend van nieuwsgierigheid tikte ze op de grote houten deur en stak de sleutel in het slot. Voordat ze het wist trok de sleutel zich los en loste als suiker in de koffie, langzaam op.

Krakend ging de deur open en ze stapte om zich heen kijkend, naar binnen. _Welkom thuis, Phoebe._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 1 Boterbier en een krant **

Met een zucht gooide Phoebe de krant op de tafel en pijnigde haar hersens. Er moest toch een oplossing zijn!

Elke dag spitte ze de kranten van voor naar achter door, maar er was geen enkele baan te vinden. En dat was ze nu onderhand spuugzat! Zo nu en dan kon ze wel ergens een klusje voor geld doen, maar dat was niet hetzelfde als een vaste baan.

Ze zuchtte nogmaals en besloot maar naar Remus te gaan. Hij zat in hetzelfde schuitje, en met hem kon ze er tenminste over praten.

Hij kon geen baan krijgen omdat hij een weerwolf was, Phoebe echter, had niet eens doorgestudeerd. Na Zweinstein was ze gaan werken, achteraf gezien een hele onverstandige keuze. Maar toen, leek dat haar het beste. Geld verdienen, geld verdienen om een eigen bestaan op de bouwen. Om weg te gaan bij haar ouders, dat als eerste.

Maar nu was het zo moeilijk om zonder diploma een baan te krijgen.

Nogmaals zuchtte ze en stond op om een jas aan te gaan trekken. Nadat ze dat gedaan had liep ze naar de haard en pakte wat brandstof.

'Naar Remus Lupos,' sprak ze duidelijk.

Onmiddellijk vormden zich koude vlammen om haar heen, die haar mee leken te nemen met de opstijgende lucht.

Binnen enkele minuten kwam ze bij de goede haard aan en klopte zich de roet van de kleren. Remus zat in de woonkamer en keek op van zijn krant toen ze doorliep. Haar jas legde ze op de rug van een stoel.

'N Goedemiddag Remus,' zei ze terwijl ze op de versleten bank plofte.

'Phoebe, wat brengt jou hier?' zei hij glimlachend terwijl hij de krant op tafel mikte.

'Wil je wat te drinken, trouwens?'

'Boterbier, als je dat hebt.'

Remus knikte en liep naar de keuken, waar hij met allerlei potjes en glaasjes begon te rammelen.

Even later kwam hij terug met twee glazen boterbier en zette dat voor haar op tafel. Ze knikte dankbaar en zuchtte maar weer.

'Zeg maar gewoon wat je dwarszit, want je komt echt niet zomaar hierheen,' zei Remus ineens.

Phoebe scheurde los van haar gedachtes en keek verrast op.

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Kom, ik ken je wel al langer dan vandaag! Je zit ergens mee.'

'Ach, het is gewoon zo stom! Ik zoek al zo lang naar een baan, en het lijkt wel of ze de banen voor me weghouden of zo!' mopperde ze geïrriteerd.

'Er komt vast binnenkort een baan vrij, geloof me maar,' probeerde Remus.

'Je weet net zo goed als ik dat dat niet waar is,' gromde ze.

Blijkbaar wist Remus hier niets op terug te zeggen want de stilte wederkeerde. Ze staarde gedachteloos naar de tafel waar haar oog op de voorpagina van de krant viel.

Een foto van een gevangene uit Azkaban. _Vreemd, had ze daar niet al eerder over gelezen?_

Snel pakte ze de krant en bekeek het artikel aandachtig waarna haar adem stokte. De man op de foto, was Sirius Zwarts!

'Remus, weet je wat dit betekent?' vroeg ze geschrokken.

'Phoebe maak je er nu niet zo dr-'

'Niet druk om maken?' gilde ze hysterisch. 'Ik zit in zijn huis! Dadelijk gaat hij me vermoorden of zo!'

'Natuurlijk niet! Hij heeft een bloedhekel aan dat huis, waarom zou hij in Merlijn's naam terug willen?'

_Ja, waarom zou hij eigenlijk terug willen?_

Phoebe zuchtte en probeerde er niet aan te denken wat er zou gebeuren als hij wél ineens in haar huis stond.

Ze dronk het laatste restje boterbier op en besloot maar naar huis te gaan.

'Nou, ik ga maar eens,' zei ze terwijl ze opstond om haar jas te pakken.

'Oké maar, hij pakte even haar schouders vast en keek haar recht aan, niet te druk maken!'

Ze glimlachte kort. 'Oké dan.'

Tevreden met haar antwoordt stak hij zijn handen in zijn zakken.

Phoebe deed haar jas weer aan en liep naar de haard waar ze wat brandstof pakte.

'Grimbaudplein 12!' riep ze duidelijk.

Remus stak nog snel zijn hand op, maar ze was al opgeslokt door de zee van vlammen. _Wat is ze toch een lieve vrouw._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 2 Onverwachts bezoek**

Binnen enkele seconden stond ze weer in haar eigen huis en klopte de roet van haar kleren. Wat was dat toch altijd een rommel.

De rest van de dag vulde ze met poetsen en schoonmaken, aangezien de vorige bewoner –ze rilde even bij de gedachte wie dat was- er weinig aan deed.

Zo rond het avondeten borg ze de schoonmaakspulletjes weer netjes op en bekeek tevreden het resultaat. _Schoon!_

Ze maakt voor zichzelf een simpele maaltijd klaar. Iets wat ze eigenlijk iedere dag deed, niet dat het haar wat uitmaakte. Zolang het maar eetbaar was, was het goed.

Ze hield niet van koken, dat was duidelijk.

Met het bord in haar ene hand -de erwten rolde gevaarlijk naar één kant- en de krant in de andere hand plofte ze op de bank neer.

Voor de tweede keer die dag bekeek ze de krant en las het artikel nogmaals zorgvuldig.

Door haar werk bij de Orde kende ze Lily en James, en ze was er vol van overtuigd dat het goede mensen waren geweest.

Niet iedereen van de Orde mocht ze, met name Sneep niet. Toen ze voor het eerst op een vergadering kwam had hij haar nogal minachtend aangekeken en was hij heel koel geweest. _Stomme vent._

Ze prikte de laatste erwten –wat waren die rollende dingen toch lastig- van haar bord en sommeerde alles naar de gootsteen.

Nogal vluchtig deed ze de afwas en verdween daarna naar boven.

Toen ze in de kamer kwam schudde ze mokkend haar hoofd. De posters op de muur verstoorde het beeld nogal.

Het enige probleem was dat iemand een permanente plakbezwering had uitgesproken over de posters, en die waren er met geen mogelijkheid meer vanaf te krijgen.

Ze had dan ook van alles geprobeerd wat spreuken betreft, maar tot haar afgrijzen hielp niets. Ze had zelfs dreuzeldingen geprobeerd, zoals: zeep, afwasmiddel, een stanleymes, een hamer, een koevoet en zelfs muggenspray.

Afijn, in deze kamer stond tenminste een bed. En aangezien ze zelf geen bed had, leek hier te slapen nog de beste oplossing.

Snel kleedde ze zich om en kroop het koude bed in. Al snel lieten haar gedachtes op met haar te kwellen over ontsnapte gevangenen en viel ze in een diepe slaap.

Midden in de nacht werd ze opeens wakker door een vreemd geluid op de overloop. Meteen schoot ze overeind en probeerde de wirwar van dekens van haar af te gooien, op zoek naar haar toverstok.

_Waar had ze dat ding gelaten? Kamer? Nee, keuken? Nee, kamer..keuken..kamer! Shit! Waar was dat ding als je 'm nodig had?_

Het gestommel leek dichterbij te komen en voor ze het wist werd haar kamerdeur opengetrokken en stond er niemand minder dan Sirius Zwarts in de deuropening.


End file.
